swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ion Cannon Control Room (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: The Ion Cannon SETUP: The Ion Cannon Control Room is the site of the heroes' main objective for the first part of their mission. In order to seize control of the control center, they must deal with a small army of Battle Droids, positioned to defend the control center against an assault. This encounter is likely several levels higher than the heroes' level, although most of the enemies are low CL. If the Droids at the security checkpoint (See Back Door) have not raised an alarm, the control center features a variety of B1-Series Battle Droids at control stations throughout the room. A T-Series Tactical Droid coordinates their efforts, and four B2-Series Super Battle Droids stand watch. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes enter the control center, read the following text aloud: This large chamber features the main firing controls for the Planetary Ion Cannon. Three tactical displays stand on the western sides of the room, near the main Blast Doors that lead into the building. A pair of turbolifts adorn the southern edge of the room, while stairs lead up to a catwalk that follows the eastern and northern walls. The catwalk circles a massive power column, around which several computer consoles are connected to the column. A conference table, and a small number of chairs, sit unused below one section of the catwalk. Conclusion When the heroes have subdued or destroyed all of the Droids in the room, they will have successfully taken control of the Ion Cannon facility. The heroes now have the chance to open fire with the Planetary Ion Cannon, completing their mission. If the heroes did not come through the secret entrance below the facility, it is at this point that the heroes may be ambushed by the Droid reinforcements rising up through the turbolifts from below (See Back Door); these reinforcements shouldn't arrive until the fight is over (Or nearly so) to keep from overwhelming the heroes. Encounter Setup The Ion Cannon Control Room encounter has the following setup: * 9 B1-Series Battle Droids * 4 B2-Series Super Battle Droids * 1 T-Series Tactical Droid Tactics The Battle Droids in the room begin the encounter operating the control computers of the Planetary Ion Cannon. When combat begins, the Droids open fire on the heroes; if they have difficulty hitting the heroes, they split into groups of three, with two Droids using the Aid Another Action to assist the third Droid's attacks. The Super Battle Droids are not distracted by the control room's computers, so they open fire on the heroes as soon as it becomes apparent that the heroes are there. If the Super Battle Droids have difficulty hitting the heroes, they split into groups of two, with one Super Battle Droid using the Aid Another Action to provide a +5 bonus (Thanks to their Synchronized Fire Circuits) to the attacks of the other Droid. Features of the Area The Ion Cannon control room has the following features: Blast Doors: The front doors to the Ion Cannon control center are standard Blast Doors. The Blast Doors have DR 10, 750 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 40, a Strength DC of 70, and a Break DC of 45. Catwalk: The catwalk leading around the Ion Cannon's power conduit is roughly 2 squares (3 meters) off the ground, and it is made of solid metal. Tactical Displays: The Ion Cannon control center has a holographic tactical display that shows the state of the Separatist fleet in orbit above the planet, and it is constantly updated with sensor readings fed down to the planet by those ships. The control center likewise has two vertical tactical displays that can be used as Cover. Turbolift: Two turbolifts in this room lead down to the secret entrance below.